Pensando en ti
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: ... Y ahora más que nunca afirmo que daría la vida una y mil veces más por mi niño, por el hombre de mi vida, por el retoño de mi vientre y la sangre de mi sangre... Palabras de Lily Potter, desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.


Han pasado catorce años desde la trágica noche del 31 de octubre fatídico en que acabó mi vida y la de mi esposo, aunque aquí el tiempo no se note entre los muertos. No he podido olvidarlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Yo di la vida por mi hijo, y aunque tuve incontables momentos de desesperación y la siempre presente necesidad de volver a su lado, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Desde aquí puedo verlo todo como a través de una espesa neblina que no me permiten atravesar. James y yo hemos sido silenciosos compañeros para nuestro pequeño y habitamos sólo en su corazón, dadas las circunstancias. Estoy segura de que su subconsciente ha captado gran parte de los mensajes psíquicos que le he enviado en todos estos años; me lo demuestra el brillo de sus ojos verdes cada vez que alguien le habla de mí.

Siempre supe que mi vida acabaría de esta forma, aunque nunca quise admitirlo. Hacia el final estaba determinada a enfrentar la muerte con calma, pero me confié de las fauces del destino y el terror me cubrió por completo el entendimiento cuando comprendí que ya no era sólo mi vida la que corría peligro, sino también la de James y la de mi pequeño hijo.

Mientras duró nuestro confinamiento bajo el encantamiento Fidelius en Godric's Hollow, no hubo una noche en que no haya despertado sobresaltada, aullando de miedo y con un nudo en el pecho. James me abrazaba entre las sábanas y me mecía como a una chiquilla hasta que lograba volver a la realidad cruzando despacio el confuso manto de la duermevela. Pasábamos horas llorando las mismas desgracias, unidos en un abrazo infinito que de a poco nos devolvía la calma, hasta que al amanecer nos quedábamos dormidos al mismo tiempo, agotados.

Sé que soñé con el momento de mi muerte una y otra vez. Por eso cuando llegué aquí me resigné a verlo todo desde la distancia; verlo crecer solo y sin amigos, marginado por la gente de su propia sangre. Comprendía su frustración al sentirse abandonado, y habría vendido mi alma a las palias del infierno por ser yo quien secara sus lágrimas cuando (hace apenas unos días) Sirius se reunió con nosotros. En un principio, James no quería siquiera mirarlo. Yo percibía la dimensión de su errático sentimiento, ¿quién mejor que yo para entenderlo?, pero lo obligué a resignarse y a aceptar la muerte tal y como yo lo había hecho. Lo convencí de que sólo pensando positivamente le transmitiríamos algo de felicidad desde este lado a su corazón perturbado. Tanto fue así que acabé creyendo mi propia mentira, y ahora puedo ver que al fin y al cabo, ha tenido resultado.

Aquí, como dije, el tiempo no pasa ni se detiene. No tengo la certeza de existir en el mundo, pero me basta con saber que existo, si no en su memoria, al menos en su pensamiento. Puedo ver que ahora está pasando por el inconfundible y doloroso trayecto de hacerse un hombre, y no me importa pecar de orgullo al afirmar que a pesar de todo, lo está logrando satisfactoriamente, y sin nuestra compañía. Ha pasado por muchos más pesares y disgustos que cualquier otro joven de quince años, ha afrontado peligros imposibles de imaginar para una mente humana corriente, se ha batido a duelo con la muerte en más oportunidades de las que puedo enumerar, y ha salido siempre victorioso. Y nunca ha dejado de ser un chico humilde, amable y respetuoso con los desconocidos, considerado y cariñoso con sus amigos. Cuando pienso en estas cosas no quepo en mí de gozo, no puedo creer que ese hombre valiente y decidido blandiendo la varita ante la innoble figura del Señor Tenebroso haya estado en mi vientre, haya sido un dulce bebé al que tuve en mis brazos, acaricié y besé incansablemente durante su primer año de vida.

Ahora comprendo cuál es el significado de ese grato e inmenso sentimiento que me llevó a estirar mis brazos ante el peligro, convertirme en una rabiosa leona dispuesta a dar la vida por su cachorro, por su pequeño. Entiendo el significado del amor y la ternura como no lo conoce ningún amigo, ningún hermano, ningún amante. Ahora escucho a través del manto de dolor y humillación tras el que se esconde los sollozos ahogados que deja escapar por la muerte de su padrino; y ahora más que nunca afirmo que daría la vida una y mil veces más por mi niño, por el hombre de mi vida, por el retoño de mi vientre y la sangre de mi sangre…

Sé que aún quedan muchos retos por afrontar, muchas batallas en las que deberás luchar sin tener alternativa. **El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. **Pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado hijo, acompañándote entre la bruma de la vida y protegiéndote de la brisa de la muerte. Siempre seré tu madre, orgullosa de haberte dado la vida, siempre seré yo la dueña de los susurros que escuches en sueños, porque tengo una canción de cuna para cantarte eternamente, y tengo también tu nombre tatuado en mis labios, para toda la vida, para toda la muerte.

Te ama por siempre,

Mamá.

Lily Potter

_Tú no puedes volver atrás,  
porque la vida ya te empuja  
como un aullido interminable,  
interminable.  
Te sentirás acorralado,  
te sentirás perdido y solo  
tal vez querrás no haber nacido,  
no haber nacido.  
__**Pero tú siempre acuérdate  
de lo que un día yo escribí pensando en ti  
pensando en ti como ahora pienso.  
**__La vida es bella, ya verás  
como a pesar de los errores,  
tendrás amigos, tendrás amor, tendrás amigos.  
Un hombre solo, una mujer,  
así tomados de uno en uno,  
son como polvo, no son nada, no son nada.  
__**Entonces siempre acuérdate  
de lo que un día yo escribí pensando en ti  
pensando en ti como ahora pienso.  
**__Otros esperan que resistas  
que les ayude tu alegría,  
que les ayude tu canción entre sus canciones.  
Nunca te entregues ni te apartes  
junto al camino, nunca digas  
"no puedo más y aquí me quedo,  
y aquí me quedo".  
__**Entonces siempre acuérdate  
de lo que un día yo escribí pensando en ti  
pensando en ti como ahora pienso.  
**__La vida es bella, ya verás  
como a pesar de los pesares  
tendrás amigos, tendrás amor, tendrás amigos.  
No sé decirte nada más  
pero tú debes comprender  
que yo aún estoy en el camino,  
en el camino.  
__**Pero tú siempre acuérdate  
de lo que un día yo escribí pensando en ti,  
pensando en ti como ahora pienso… **_

_Palabras para Julia – Paco Ibáñez._

**Esta canción, la escuché por primera vez cantada por Mercedes Sosa tal y como se las escribí, no tuve que modificarla. Siempre me pareció muy profunda (e incluso mi grupo de teatro y yo la utilizamos para cerrar una obra de drama) y después de varios años, cuando volví a escucharla, simplemente me volví a enamorar, no hay otra explicación.  
Lo dejo a su criterio… a mi me tiemblan las manos. **

**Ojalá disfruten como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

**Samara**


End file.
